


Arbiters Ground

by Ort



Series: Ruins [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blood, Injury, Linked Universe, That good good mentor and protege shit, a bit of violence, im a sucker for found family, molduga and stuff, sorry twilight, sorry wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ort/pseuds/Ort
Summary: Twilight stifles his breath.  This place is suffocating, for sure, but he won’t let Wild see that.





	Arbiters Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Linked Universe. Find more of tumblr. For more of my own work (including LU fan works) visit my tumblr (link in profile)

They leave the Gerudo woman on the hill where she promises to stay, her eyes darting to where the Yiga have disappeared with her companions.  They promise to return, with her friends safe, and then they leave her. 

 

Twilight feels like he’s in a daze.  He’s trying to hide it; trying to keep looking forward and figure out a way to help the captives, but Wild is stealing glances back at him as they run and Twilight knows he knows.  He takes a deep breath; they’re almost to Arbiter’s Grounds, or at least what remains of it.

 

He tries not to think about it; he tries not to picture a shattered mirror and a final tearful gaze from  _ her.   _

 

Twilight clenches his fist and bites his lip.   _ Focus, _ he thinks.  They’re goal was to save the captives, not mourn the past.  There would always be time for that later. Twilight lifts his head.   _ Keep moving forward. _

 

There’s a small sandstorm brewing in the middle of the grounds and, in the haze of sand and wind, Twilight can see the silhouettes of their targets standing on the tops of the remains of an archway.  Three Yiga, two captives. In the midst of his turmoil, Twilight at least feels a bit of relief from that. Three vs nine? Easy. 

 

It is at that point that the giant fish/lizard monster that was apparently beneath the ground the entire time decides to make an appearance.  It bursts from the ground, rising into the air like a breaching whale. The Yiga jump and clap in response, 

 

“Great Hylia!” Sky cries at the same time Legend lets out a string of curses.  The monster lands hard on the ground and Twilight can feel the impact even from where he is.  

 

“What in Hylia’s name was that,” Warriors yells, his eyes wide as he points to where the monster has disappeared again beneath the sand.  Wild responds without looking back.

 

“A molduga.”

 

“It’s huge!”

 

“Yes.”

 

Warriors shoots Twilight a look of disbelief and he can do nothing but shrug in return.  Time mutters something under his breath next to him and picks up speed, coming shoulder to shoulder with Wild.

 

“How do we kill it,” he yells.  Wild points to the ruins. 

 

“Stay off the sand; it senses movement.”  He holds up his slate. “Use bombs to distract it.  If you can manage, try to have them detonate inside it to knock it prone.  Then attack.” 

 

They reach the edge of the grounds and are greeted by screams.  Twilight looks up to see one of the Yiga dangling a captive over the edge of the archway; she’s bound with the wrists tied behind her back and Twilight growls at the Yiga throws her back onto the stone behind them.  Below, the molduga surfaces for a moment, kicking up sand with its massive tail, before burrowing out of sight. The Yiga watches, then reaches back to grab the captive again. 

 

Wild draws his bow. 

 

Twilight barely has time to register whats happening before the Yiga drops, an arrow sprouting from their neck.  They hit the ground before their companions can even register what’s happening and the molduga emerges with a roar, the Yiga’s body disappearing into its gaping maw.  

 

While the rest of the group watches in stunned silence, Wild is already alighting onto the nearest pillar.  The other Yiga are screaming now, drawing long blades from their scabbards. Wild points to Four Swords. 

 

“How many remote bombs do you have?”

 

Four Swords blinks and tears his eyes away from the shifting sand.  He stares at Wild for a second, counting.

 

“Uh, 33...no, 38.”

 

Wild nods.  

 

“You’re with me.  Legend, Sky, Wind,”  he points to them. “Get ready to rush in and attack when I give the word.”  He points to where the molduga is churning the sand around it. “Remember to get off the sand as soon as you can after you attack.”  The three of them nod and ready their weapons. Wild looks to Twilight and the others.

 

“Can you four take down the Yiga?”

 

Warriors flashes Twilight’s protege a smile and draws his sword. 

 

“And save the beautiful Gerudo maidens?  Of course.”

 

Hyrule scoffs at him, but draws his sword as well.  Time is staring at Wild. Twilight can see the turn of his lips; a smile, just barely there.  Time nods to Wild and, with a look to Warriors and Hyrule, charges forward. The rest of them follow and, then, it is just Twilight and his protege.  They lock eyes, but say nothing. Wild tilts his head.

 

His expression is unreadable, but Twilight gets the message.

 

“I’ll be careful,” Twilight says and something flashes in Wild’s eyes.  He looks at him a moment longer, searching. Twilight stifles his breath.  This place is suffocating, for sure, but he won’t let Wild see that. Instead he keeps his eyes trained on Wild, trying to radiate calm.  Finally, Wild gives a curt nod. He crouches and blue light begins to surround him, rising up around his form and then, with a shout, he jumps and lets the spiral of air carry him upward on his paraglider.  Twilight watches him go for a moment, before hefting his sword and charging to where the others are already locked in battle.

 

He launches himself onto the archway and intercepts the blade of a Yiga as it slashes at Time.  His mentor growls and together they force the Yiga back. Hyrule and Warriors have managed to draw their opponent away to a completely different platform, leaping and jumping as gusts of wind sprout from the Yiga’s blade.  

 

Time and Twilight stand on either side of their opponent.  The Yiga laughs, their voice muffled by the mask over their face and, with a flash of light, they’re gone.  Twilight doesn’t have time to register what happened before a solid kick sends him sprawling. He lands in the sand, pain lancing up his leg as his ankle twists beneath him, and rolls away just as the Yiga comes down at him with their sword.  The blade ends up buried hilt deep in the sand and, as the Yiga tries to draw it back out, Twilight tackles him. The wrestle in the sand, struggling against each other. Above him, Time is yelling. 

“Get off the sand, Twilight!”  

 

Twilight grunts in response, punching the Yiga away from him.  He can hear the molduga, thrashing and roaring as Wild and the others attack it, but it sounds far away.  Twilight brings his fist down on the face of the Yiga. They scream, clawing at him and Twilight feels a hand at his throat.  He chokes, grappling with the Yiga as they force themselves upwards and on top of him. Black spots dance in front of his vision and Twilight panics.  

 

It’s this place.  

 

This place that took away everything.  Above him, the figure of the Yiga blurs, their white mask mixing with the clouds above.  Twilight kicks, gasping for breath. This horrible place where she left. Went away. Shattered the only thing connecting them and then shattered him too.  

 

This place, where she left him, alone.  

 

Twilight lets out a strangled cry.  He’s scared; he’s scared and he can’t breath.  

 

And he’s angry.  He’s hurt and angry and he’s been trying not to go there.  Trying not think about her that way, but he can’t help it anymore.  

 

Somewhere, nearby, he thinks he can hear Wild calling his name.

 

She left him.  She left him there, alone, in the middle of a desert.  She left him in a place that he swore he wouldn’t return to and now he’s here, being choked to death by a goddamn assassin, and Twilight vision blinks out for a moment. 

 

He wants to scream.

 

And then it’s Time.  Time, screaming something that Twilight can’t make out, and suddenly the hand falls away from his neck and Twilight gasps.  The Yiga slides off him and Twilight scrambles back. The end of Time’s hookshot is imbedded in the back of the Yiga and it slips out with a squelch.  Twilight winces, watching as it flies back to Time’s grasp. He’s staring wide-eyed at Twilight. Twilight brings a hand to his throat, strangled breaths starting to come a bit easier now.  He’s shaking, he realizes, and a wave of shame over takes him. 

 

Stupid.  What a stupid way to die.     

 

“Twi!”  Wild is standing on another archway, not too far away.  He’s staring, horrified. Twilight tries to answer, to tell him it’s alright (it’s not), but his voice fails him.  He shudders.

 

Time is reaching a hand down from the archway when a yell surprises them all.  Warriors and Hyrule stumble back as their opponent vanishes with a flash of light, a laugh fading with the wind.  Twilight looks around, waiting. Wild has a hand on his pummel, crouched, as Time readies his hookshot again. 

 

Twilight almost thinks that the Yiga has fled, when he’s see the light and suddenly his voice returns.

 

“Wild, behind you!”

 

Wild spins just as the Yiga appears behind him on his archway, sword coming down in a deadly arch, and Wild whips out his own blade.

 

Their swords meet with a clash of steel, and sparks fly.  

 

Twilight digs himself out from under the body of his opponent, sending it tumbling away through the sand.   He jumps to his feet, wincing as he puts pressure on his ankle, and stumbles forward. He almost makes it to the archway Wild is fighting on when the ground around him begins to rumble.  

 

“Twilight, get out off the sand now!”  Time hollars, his arm outstretched. Twilight lunges for the nearest pillar just as the molduga erupts from the ground.  He’s thrown forward, into the sandstone, and he scrambles, clutching at its surface and hoisting himself up. 

 

“Twi!  Twi are you-” he hears Wild call, only to be cut off as he parries another blow.  The swordmaster laughs gleefully and Twilight watches as he forces Wild back towards the edge of their platform.  Twilight lifts himself up, groaning at the effort, and kneels on top of the pillar. Below, the molduga thrashes, kicking up sand and earth, before disappearing again beneath the sand.  Twilight can see both Wild and the Yiga struggling to keep their balance as their swords cross again. Suddenly, with a roar, Wild lashes out, pushing the Yiga back just enough to regain his position on the archway.  Twilight lets out a whoop as Wild strikes again and the swordmaster is forced to the edge. The two meet, the clash of their blades ringing throughout the grounds. They push against each other, grunting with effort, and then break apart.  Wild comes down hard, swing with his sword and shattering the Yiga’s blade so that only a piece remains on the hilt. Twilight can hear the others yelling in victory and takes a breath, watching as Wild leans back. He smiles, and the Yiga strikes. 

He thrusts the jagged edge of the blade forward with a screech and Wild howls.  

 

“No!” Twilight cries and he doesn’t care that his voice cracks.  His protege writhes, dropping his own sword so that he can clutch at the blade buried in his stomach.  The others cry out and Twilight can hear Time calling Wild’s name.

 

The Yiga throws a hand forward, clutching Wild’s bow strap and the archway beneath them shudders.  A gust of wind picks up around them, an eerie red color rising from the stone. 

 

“Wild,” Twilight screams and even from here he can see the panic and pain in his protege’s eyes.  “Wild, get out of there now!” 

 

The archway beneath them collapses, sending both Wild and the Yiga tumbling down into the sand below.  They lay there, dazed, as the world around them begins to shake. Twilight clutches his clawshot. 

 

“Wild,” he cries out just as the ground explodes.  

 

The molduga emerges from the sand and Twilight can do nothing but watch helplessly as Wild and the Yiga are tossed into the air like ragdolls.  Clouds of sand billow outwards and Twilight is forced to shield his eyes.

 

Wild lands with a thud at the base of another pillar.   

 

The molduga roars and lashes out with its tail and Twilight can hear the Yiga scream as they are catapulted into the sky again.  They land a few yards away, struggling for purchase in the loose sand, and the molduga follows. Something explodes along its spine; Legend and Hyrule are leaping along the pillars and archways, lobbing bomb after bomb at the creature’s back.  Four Swords and Sky join in, while Wind and Warriors rush forward with their swords drawn. 

 

Twilight doesn’t take the time to watch them, aiming his clawshot and allowing it pull him to where Time is already knelt over Wild’s still form.  

 

Wild is limp in Time’s arms, his head tilted back and eyes closed.  Time looks at Twilight briefly as he stumbles over, his eyes resting on the bruises that are no doubt starting to form around his throat, before returning his focus to Wild; while his one hand is supporting Wild’s back, his other is rummaging through his bag.  He produces a tiny vial of red liquid, grimacing at the small amount. Without prompting, Twilight takes Wild’s form from Time, holding him under the armpits with Wild’s head laying back against his chest, so that Time can pour what little potion he has into Wild’s mouth.

Twilight can feel his heart thumping in his chest, beating in time with the seconds that pass as Wild remains motionless. Panic is starting to rise in his throat, the thoughts of this place taking even more from him rising to the surface, and he leans over his protege. 

 

“C’mon Wild.  After everything… a Molduga?  Really?” 

 

He’s still and, for a moment, Twilight thinks this is really it when, suddenly, Wild gasps and splutters.  Twilight sits him up more as Wild shudders in his grasp, his head coming to rest on Twilight’s shoulder. 

 

“Easy, cub,” Twilight murmurs. Wild’s head lolls to the side, his eyes unfocused as he tries to look up at Twilight.

 

“Twi?” He mumbles and Twilight tightens his grip. 

 

“I’m here.”  

 

Wild blinks lazily and then suddenly his head is falling.  Before Twilight can do anything, a hand reaches out and slaps Wild across the cheek. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Time says as Wild gasps. “Stay with us, yeah?”  His other hand is placed against Wild’s wound and he presses further, blood seeping between his finger tips.  Wild groans. Time meets Twilight’s eyes. 

 

“Keep him talking. We’ll see if the others have any more potions when they get back.”  

 

“Do you think they need our help?”

 

A roar from the other end of the Grounds interrupts Time before he can respond. It’s followed by a series of ‘whoops’ and triumphant yells. 

 

“I think they’re fine,” Time says, his attention returning to Wild. “How you doing, cub?”

 

“Not y’too,” Wild slurs in response and Twilight can’t help the small smile that appears on his face. 

 

“Gave us a bit of a scare,” he says quietly and Wild looks up at him again, his eyes cloudy.

“M sorry,” he mumbles. “Let m’guard down.”  

 

“It’s alright,” Twilight responds. The grounds have quieted and Twilight can see the others making their way over. “Just don’t ever do it again, yeah?”  He places a hand on Wild’s head and runs a hand through his hair, dislodging sand. “Got enough to worry about without you running around and giving me heart attacks.”

 

“M not… kid,” Wild says, quiet.  He looks at Twilight for a moment.  “How’s yr’neck?” 

 

Twilight swallows. 

 

“I’m alright.”  

 

Wild nods, though he doesn’t seem too convinced.  His eyelids droop again and Twilight knows he’s losing the battle to stay awake.  He pats Wild’s cheek, still red from Time’s earlier move.

“Hey, hey.  Cub. Stay. No goodbyes today, alright?”  

 

Wild mumbles something Twilight can’t make out and his head falls forward. He’s out just as the others arrive, his chin resting on his chest. 

 

“How is he,” Hyrule asks, already kneeling and pulling potions from his pack.  He hands one to Time, who uncorks it with a pop and begins feeding it to Wild. 

 

“Alive,” Time says.  “Probably a little concussed.  More concerned about his stomach wound than anything.”  Twilight nods in agreement, then turns to look over the rest of the group 

 

Sky has Four Swords slung over his shoulder, the latter groaning as Sky shifts to adjust his grip.  Legend and Warriors are leaning against each other but, other than a nasty bruise starting to form along Legend’s side, they both look relatively fine.  Wind leans over him, stretching his neck to look at Wild. He’s got a cut just above his brow and Twilight winces as he opens his mouth and reveals a missing tooth.  

 

“Nasty,” Wind murmurs, looking Wild over.  Behind him, Legend and Warriors are starting aid the other two captives, undoing their binds and helping them stand.  The Gerudo women are dazed, but awake. 

 

Twilight heaves a sigh.  Arbiter’s Grounds is quiet again.  A brisk wind sweeps over the group and Twilight can see his breath starting to appear in front of his face.  In his arms, Wild shivers, and Twilight tightens his hold, searching through his pack and grabbing his fur cloak.  He drapes it over Wild’s shoulders, tucking it beneath his protege’s chin. The rest of the group don’t look too comfortable either, their desert armor offering little protection between them and the chilly night air.  

 

Next to him, Time stands slowly.  Wild’s wounds have been bound and he’s breathing a little easier.  Twilight watches as his mentor looks over the group, pausing at each to make sure they’re alright.  He hands Wind a health potion, tilting his chin up to get a better look at the younger’s tooth. He makes a quiet ‘tsk,’ before tossing a potion to Sky as well.  At last he turns and places a hand on Twilight shoulder. He doesn’t say anything; doesn’t need to. Twilight smiles. Time nods. 

 

“We should be getting back,” he say and begins to help Twilight lift Wild so that he’s slung over Twilight’s back.  Wild groans, but doesn’t wake, and Twilight can see Legend and Warriors trying not to laugh from where they stand at the edge of the group.  He grimaces, adjusting his grip, and begins to make his way up the hill, Time and the others following close behind. The third Gerudo woman meets them just beyond the borders of the grounds, running to hug her companions.  

 

Twilight watches, relieved.  On his back Wild shifts, a soft snore escaping him, and Twilight allows himself to relax just a little as he looks out over the remains of Arbiter’s Grounds.  


End file.
